Uzumaki's Phantom
by IQvibe
Summary: During the battle on the Bridge Naruto gets the ancient power of the Phantom that was deep within him after he tapped into Kyuubi's own. How will Konoha and the Shinobi world handle the Half-Ghost of the most unpredictable Knuckleheaded Shinobi there is? Challenge form Phantom00


**IQ- **What is up my fellow readers! I know you guys are thinking why a new fic? This is because I've taken up two challenges from Phantom00 and they caught my interests. So basically I want to try it out. As for my other two fics like **Codename:Akatsuki** is only on its third chapter re-write and **The king and his** **Soldiers**… I'll try to get my imagination to do the third chapter. But as for now, I want to try something new like adding western elements into its eastern counterparts. Hell I might make a Batman under the redhood crossover. So without further ado, this is **Uzumaki's Phantom**

**Warnings: **Alterations in the Bridge scene

**XX**

"Why…" Naruto asked. He didn't forsee this, he didn't know this would happen at all.

"How should I know…" He said, trying his best to stay awake, he then went to his thoughts before saying aloud, "You know, I always hated you."

Naruto shouted back, trying to his hard to hold his tears, "Then why? I never asked for your help!"

"I don't know… My body. I-It just moves on its own. The avenger said that sentence before falling back only to be held into Naruto's arms. "That man… my brother, I kept on telling myself I wouldn't die until I killed him." He looked back to the blonde, "Don't you die too…" And with that, Sasuke's body along with his breathing and heartbeat stopped together.

At the same time, Haku slowly got up. He looked towards the two boys and spoke up, "He… was able to jump into a trap to protect someone… important to him." As he stood straight up he stared at said blonde and continued, "He's a shinobi worthy of respect."

Naruto gritted his teeth from the anger, he hugged his friend's body closer to him, trying his best not to snap.

But Haku continued his speech, "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?" No response, Haku answered back at the boy, "That is the path of a shinobi." With that, Haku went back into his ice mirror.

"Shut up." Naruto growled out, laying Sasuke on the ground, "I hated you too…" He whispered softly.

Smoke began to form and thicken itself around Naruto as his whiskers began to darken and thicken, his eyes becoming red with slit pupils and his fingernails becoming sharper and sharper to the point where it is claw like.

"I won't forgive you!" And suddenly, everything seems to stop for Naruto as he was enveloped into a bright light.

"**Do you want power?" **A voice spoke up to him. Naruto jumped up as he looked around. It looks like… He was in the sewers or a canal of some sort.

The boy quickly shouted, "Where am I? Who are you?!" The voice merely scoffed at the answer, **"My jailer seems to be in need for help. Like I said, do you want my power?" **Naruto looked up and his eyes widened, "What the hell are you?!" Red eyes were staring down on him, and especially with those slit pupils, it only added more fear into his body.

Kurama growled and glared at him, **"I asked you again, do you want my power?" **Naruto gulped, he was afraid. Yes, he was afraid but he needs this. He needs this to save everyone. It's his only hope.

"WOW, didn't expect the reunion to be this tensing." Both Naruto and Kurama perked their towards the shadows from the voice last spoken.

"**Who are you…"**

"Shouldn't you been answering yours first. Kyuubi or should I say Kurama."

The fox's eyes widened before it rushed forward and tried to reached his claws to the voice. Naruto jumped back from the shock, 'What the hell is happening here! And did he say Kyuubi?'

"Phew, almost had me there buddy." The voice said before he stepped out from the shadows. Kurama growled as he retracted his arms, "Yeah, go back to your cage you old fox." The man joked. He was about the same height as Kakashi-sensei. The weird part is that he has white hair too but his is more 'whitish'. His eyes were emerald green and he was dressed in a basic muscle shirt and jeans.

He gave a smile to Naruto and waved at him, "Sup, names Danny. Danny Phantom."

**XX**

**IQ- **Alright I know its short but that's my usual style for First chapters so I hope you like it.


End file.
